


On my birthday

by OhDearLoki



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhDearLoki/pseuds/OhDearLoki
Summary: After Tom said goodbye to Loki, he’s sad. So for his birthday you have the best gift ever.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Kudos: 19





	On my birthday

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: follows my one shot “One last glance”

Slowly. Quietly. The snow floated for a moment in the air, carried by the February breeze, before coming to lick the living room window. Nature offered a silent ball, a complex and random dance that soothed Tom Hiddleston's troubled thoughts. Eyes glued to a gray sky, filled with clouds, the actor sat by the window, contemplating winter. Only the tinkling of the spoon stirring his tea in his porcelain cup disturbed the calm of this peaceful painting.

The beverage had been cold for long minutes already... Tom had no heart for such things. He hadn't had the heart for anything lately. His mind was elsewhere, drea ming of magic, a golden city, and a blue cube. Imagining the adventures of a misunderstood hero, that left too soon when he still had many stories to tell.

From the corridor, you were discreetly observing him. Ever since your kiss in the trailer on the set of Avengers Infinity War, you and Tom were inseparable. You loved each other but you knew that Tom hadn't completely grieved for Loki. You were sad for him. You wanted to help him but you didn't know how. You felt sorry for him and you were desperate to see him get better.

"Tom?" You asked as you entered the room.

He didn't look away from the snow.

"Hm?" He answered in an absent-minded way.

"I'm taking Bobby out, do you want to come with me?"

Tom finally turned to you and what you saw in his eyes pained you. There was so much sadness and emptiness in them, he who always had such a sparkling look in his eyes, a look that was so teasing and amused. He tried to smile faintly but even he seemed sad.

"No, I'm going to stay home today."

A little reluctant and sad, you put the leash around the dog's neck, put on your coat, take your phone and keys before leaving the house. The icy wind greeted you immediately and you shivered in your wool coat. Bobby, on the other hand, seemed happy to be able to put his paws in the snow and sniff all those new smells. It's such a shame that Tom didn't want to come, he loved walking his dog, and he loved winter almost as much as it did.

After crossing a few streets, you felt your cell phone vibrating in your pocket. Thinking it might be Tom, you stopped at a street corner and took off your gloves to take the device out. Only then did you realize that you had made a mistake on your way out and that you had taken Tom's phone instead of your own. Normally, you would have put it away right away, not wanting to interfere with your boyfriend's private life, but when you saw the name on the screen, curiosity took over.

You stared at the name of Kevin Feige, the president of Marvel Studios, for many seconds before answering.

"Hello?" You asked, nibbling your lower lip nervously.

There was a silence.

"Uh, is Tom there?" Kevin asked, confused.

"No, he's not here right now, it's Y/N."

"Ah, Y/N, Tom's girlfriend, our former makeup artist, right?"

"Yes, that's right." You answered, surprised that he remembers you.

"Well listen, it's good that I'm talking to you, I would like to have your opinion. Would Tom be willing to film with us again?"

You paused, shocked by Kevin's question. Did you really understand ? You weren't dreaming ? Excitement, relief and happiness came rushing through you as you were already imagining the possibilities.

"Hello?"

"Yes, yes I'm here!" You exclaimed a little too loud and too fast. "It's just... that's exactly what I needed to hear today. Tom... he hasn't been the same since he said goodbye to Loki."

“He hasn't?”

“Oh, you have no idea. He lost a piece of himself turning his back on Marvel.”

“It's true that Tom has always given all of himself for this character. He's very attached to it, it's a quality in an actor.”

“He gave life to Loki. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to him.”

“Neither was the audience. Loki does have an army behind him. The fans signed petitions. One to bring Loki back to life and another to have a TV show. One of them will finally come true.”

“Is that so?”

“Loki's going to have his own show.”

A wave of excitement washed over you. You had to restrain yourself from shouting for joy and jump on the spot in the middle of the street. Tears of joy came to your eyes as Bobby looked at you strangely, getting impatient.

“Y/N are you still there?” Kevin asked.

You could hear the satisfied smile in his voice.

“Yes, I am.” You breathed, excited and moved. “I am so happy, this is wonderful news!”

“I know, I agree. The fans are going to be so happy. I can't wait to tell Tom.”

As you imagined Tom's reaction, you remembered the last few weeks you spent with him, when he was feeling unhappy. And you decided that finding out over the phone was not what he deserved. Loki didn't deserve this either. Loki deserved something big. You suddenly had an idea.

“Tom's birthday is coming up. And I think it would be a great gift to tell him the news then”

“Yes, it would! Wonderful idea!” Kevin exclaimed, really excited about your idea.

“If you don't mind, I'd like you to keep it a secret for a few more days. Just long enough for me to organize a big surprise.”

“It would be my pleasure. Let me know if I can help you, I love surprises.”

“I’ll keep it in mind, thank you.”

When you hung up the phone, you couldn't believe it all happened. It was like a dream come true. As you finished walking Bobby around, you kept imagining how Tom would react when he found out.

A few days went by during which you came up with a plan to surprise Tom in the best possible way, and you secretly talked with Kevin Feige and Chris Hemsworth. By the time the day arrived, you couldn't hold still.

The day had started with snow, like the days before. But this time Tom woke up alone in bed. The empty place next to him was cold, telling him that you had been up for a long time. Confused, he got up and walked to the kitchen.

He smiled a little when he saw that you had prepared breakfast with a red rose in the middle of the table. On the pancakes was a birthday candle.

Suddenly, hands came over his eyes and he heard your laughter. He smiled again and turned and took your hands in his.

“Happy birthday, sweetheart.”

“Thank you, my love.” He replied, kissing you.

You drew him to the table and the two of you settled down to have breakfast. Tom seemed happy for the first time in weeks and it was good for your heart to see him so smiling and joking. As he finished his plate, you leaned forward to grab his hand.

“I know that lately it's been hard for you. But today is your day. I'd like us to enjoy it. Is that okay?”

Tom intertwined his fingers with yours, a sweet smile on his lips.

“I love you, you know that, right?”

You nodded your head with a smile.

“I love you, too.”

After breakfast, Tom got up, put a kiss in your hair before he went to shower and get dressed. When he was ready, you were already waiting for him by the door with Bobby's leash in your hands. Together, arms intertwined, you walked through the streets of London. But after a few minutes, Tom was starting to wonder, you weren't taking the usual route.

“Where are you going?” he asked, curious.

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do.”

“Then follow me.”

Without another word, Tom followed you into a building. Once inside, you released Bobby who went about his business, and turned to Tom.

“In this room, there are no garlands, no people who will come out of the shadows shouting surprise.” You explained. “But there are two people in this room who care about you very much. I spent two weeks preparing for this moment. I love you, Tom, and all I want is for you to be happy.”

Confused but also curious, Tom looked at the door that separated him from the other room. With one last look at you, he turned the doorknob and walked in. It's a big party room, but it wasn't decorated, there were no tables, chairs, or garlands, just like you told him. But in the center of the room stood Kevin Feige.

Surprised but completely lost, Tom displayed a perplexed smile.

“Kevin?” he asked as he approached him.

“Happy birthday Tom.” replied the director of Marvel.

Not really understanding what was going on, Tom turned to you, hoping for a little more explanation. It amused you to see him so lost, but you could see the curiosity sparkling in his eyes, a spark that he had recently lost.

“Tom, you've been losing a part of yourself lately. As you said goodbye to Loki, you also said goodbye to your best friend, so to speak. I couldn't stand to see you so sad, but there was nothing I could do about it.” You started to explain.

Tom looked at you with a sad smile on his face, knowing that everything you were saying was true, but also feeling sorry for having unintentionally made you suffer.

“And then, one day, Kevin called with a solution to our problems.”

“I had nothing to do with it.” Kevin laughed.

He stepped forward and handed him an envelope. Tom, still confused, took the envelope and took a while to open it.

Inside, there was a file and as soon as he took the bundle of sheets out of the envelope, Tom could see that it basically said, "LOKI series, official script. »

His eyes wandered over and over the title, not being able to convince himself that it was true, that he was reading what he was thinking. He took the script completely out of the envelope and flipped through it. There was enough for at least a dozen episodes. He felt the excitement rising inside him, at the same rate as the tears of joy in his eyes.

He raised his head and looked up at Kevin, then at you, his sight cluttered by his tears. You smiled and felt the tears in your own eyes as you saw him so happy, so surprised. You walked over to him and grabbed his hand, interlacing your fingers with his.

“Loki really does have an army behind him. Fans, all united, signing petitions to bring him back.”

“Thank you, infinitely.”Tom replied, moved.

“Am I late?”

Everyone turned around to see who had just entered with so little discretion and Tom's smile was most vivid when he saw his friend and brother at heart, Chris Hemsworth.

“Hi, brother.” Chris smiled as he hugged Tom in a manly embrace.

“Chris! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Australia with your family.”

Chris smiled and shared a knowing look with you.

“I couldn't miss your birthday! 40 years is something to celebrate! Then I got a call with a proposal I couldn't miss.” He smiled and winked at you.

Tom looked at you with a smile, knowing now that you had planned everything to surprise him. But before he could thank you again, Chris handed him a box.

“I even have a gift for you.”

Slowly, Tom opened the box and his breath got caught in his tight throat when he saw the blue cube inside.

“You're going to need it if you put your costume back on.”

“Thank you all, thank you so much, I don't know what to say.”

Happy for Tom, you decided to invite them all to the restaurant to celebrate. You stayed for hours talking, joking and trying to learn more about the upcoming series. In the evening, as you went home with Tom, you asked him to wait for you in the living room. When you came back into the room, you had a box in your hand.

“With all this, I didn't have the opportunity to give you my gift.”

“I thought it was the nice surprise you organized!” Tom wondered.

“Yes, but I wanted to give you something more personal.”

You handed him the box and when you saw his hesitation, pushed him to open it. Inside was a black wig. But not just any wig and Tom could recognize it with his eyes closed. It was Loki's wig. He looked up at you, again full of tears of joy, before he took the wig out of the box and caressed it tenderly.

“I’m your makeup artist, Tom. And I know that your character can't be complete without his princely mane.” You laugh before you get serious again. “I promised you that I would follow you everywhere if you wanted me. So in this new adventure, you can count on my presence.”

“I love you.” he murmured, having no other word.

He kissed you tenderly, showing all the love he had for you, you who was in fact his #1 fan from the beginning.


End file.
